Believe
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: —Volveré antes de que puedas contar tres.— Y Annie se queda sola, con unos ojos que parecen heridas, repitiendo como una niña perdida "—Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres." Pero da igual cuánto llegue al tercer número o crea en él. Finnick no va a volver.


**DISCLAIMER: Hunger Games no me pertenece. Ojalá. Quiero mi Finnick**

**Pareja: Annie/Finnick**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de Sinsajo.**

**Believe**

—¿Volverás?—La voz le sale cansada, pero no hay duda de que el tono es de súplica.

—Antes de que puedas contar tres.

Finnick le sonríe, enmarcándole la cara con las manos para posar lentamente los labios sobre los suyos. Le encanta besar a Annie, a su pequeña y dulce Annie, que parece deshacerse entre sus brazos y amoldarse a sus carias, como si estuviera hecha solo para él. Pero esta vez es distinto. Esta vez el beso le sabe a lágrimas.

Cuando se separa de ella, limpia con los pulgares sus mejillas empapadas y le da un casto beso en la frente, con toda la dulzura que puede reunir. Annie se aferra a su camiseta, apretándola, como si no quisiera dejarle ir. Finnick le acaricia el pelo oscuro, y ella respira hondo una, dos, tres, cuatro veces.

—Todo va a ir bien, ¿vale? Se fuerte.

Annie asiente, temblorosa como una hoja, pero no se aleja de él ni un milímetro.

—¡Soldado Odair!

A Finnick se le cae el alma a los pies. La voz llega desde el pasillo que hace esquina, el lugar donde él debería estarse reuniendo con sus compañeros. Annie aprieta más la tela de su ropa, y eso no hace más que aumentar el nudo en la garganta de él que le impide hablar. Hace un sonidito estrangulado de pena.

—No te vayas.—Ruega su esposa, con un hilo de voz.

—Debo hacerlo, Annie. Pero ya te he dicho que volveré incluso antes de que…

—…Cuente tres.—Completa ella, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro con sus manitas pequeñas, morenas por la brisa marina a la que estaba acostumbrada. Finnick le asiente, y le sonríe levemente para darle un último beso.

Retrocede un par de pasos, sin soltar la mano de Annie, hasta que ésta se le va resbalando, dejando solamente en contacto las puntas de sus dedos. Finnick sabe que moverse un poco más significa dejarla sola, irse a pelear, quizá a morir.

La mira una última vez, se empapa de Annie, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle. Tiene la cara cenicienta de terror, las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y el cabello que lo enmarca todo lleno de nudos. Finnick no es un hipócrita, no va a decir que no la ha visto más hermosa nunca, porque puede recordar el día tras su boda, cuando se despertó con ella dormida entre sus brazos, una sonrisa leve en su rostro y la respiración tranquila, puede recordarla en la playa, con el atardecer de fondo. Sin embargo hay algo en Annie ahora que la hace ver desamparada, como una niña perdida en un mundo de adultos, que la hace desear protegerla, cuidarla.

Posa la mirada en la de ella, y el nudo en su garganta amenaza con ahogarle. Los ojos de Annie están nublados por la pena, llenos de lágrimas, hinchados y enrojecidos a causa de ellas.

Son dos heridas abiertas que dejan ver su corazón herido. Finnick sabe que no se cerrarán hasta que él vuelva, sano y salvo, y siente casi vergüenza de sí mismo. ¿Qué clase de marido es, dejándola ahora? Traga saliva, y se repite lo mismo que lleva diciéndose días _–Es por ella, es lo mejor. Tengo que acabar con el Capitolio para que esté a salvo. –._

Lentamente, baja la mano, alejando el último roce de Annie. Las puntas de los dedos que estaban en contacto con las de ella parecen arderle mientras avanza un poco más de espaldas, sin perderla de vista.

—Cree en mí, ¿vale?—Suplica.—Te quiero.—Se despide al fin.

Annie abre los labios, pero no responde. Sin embargo sí lo hacen sus ojos, que le murmuran al oído palabras cariñosas, súplicas silenciosas _–Vuelve, oh, por favor, vuelve. No puedo estar sin ti. No soportaré si mueres. Te necesito, Finnick. No me dejes, no quiero quedarme sola. – _Y él sabe que hará lo que sea por cumplir su promesa.

Finnick se da la vuelta y corre hacia el punto de reunión. Annie se queda sola en el pasillo, con esos ojos que parecen mares de soledad aún derramando lágrimas. Sangrando por dentro. Se apoya en una pared para no caer, e incluso así termina resbalando hasta el suelo, donde se lleva las manos a la cabeza y deja ir un sollozo quedo, ahogándolo con las manos.

—Yo también te quiero.—Le murmura al aire, como si deseara que éste se lo llevara a Finnick.

Annie piensa en los héroes que luchan entre las sombras. Aquellos cuyos nombres no serán aclamados, aquellos que morirán en el anonimato para salvar a sus familias, aquellos cuyo último pensamiento sería el deseo de querer abrazar una última vez a su mujer, de ver a sus hijos sonreír. Ella ha podido dejar la vida en varias ocasiones, y sabe que en cada una de ellas habría sido llorada por multitudes aún cuando solo le hubiera importado la pena de unos pocos.

No entiende por qué, pero se dice que hubiera preferido morir en el anonimato. Le gustaría más que Finnick también lo hiciera. Inmediatamente se reprocha por ese pensamiento, porque simplemente él no puede morir, le ha prometido no dejarla sola.

Pero lo ha hecho.

—Uno, dos, tres.—Cuenta en voz alta, con la voz rota por las lágrimas y mirando hacia el lugar por donde él ha desaparecido. Casi espera verle aparecer, como afirmó que haría. Se hace un ovillo en el suelo—Uno, dos, tres.—Repite, y las lágrimas corren por su rostro a toda velocidad, cayendo a su blusa. Entierra el rostro en las rodillas, tratando de serenarse.—Uno, dos, tres.

Annie Odair no lo sabe, pero dará igual todas las veces que cuente o lo mucho que crea en él. Finnick se ha ido, y no va a volver.

**...**

…

…

…

…

…

**Y se acabó~**

**Sinceramente, odio esto: ¿Por qué solo me salen Finnick/Annie trágicos? ¡Prometo que algún día escribiré algo feliz de ellos! Mientras, seguiré modo lacrimógena lloriqueando por la burrada que le hicieron a él.**

**¡Ay, Collins, te odio!**

**Para esto me inspiró totalmente Believe, de Yellowcard, echadle un ojo si podéis, es una canción preciosa ^^**

**En fin, ojalá os haya gustado y me digáis qué os ha parecido :)**


End file.
